monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Titan Dweevil
The Titan Dweevil is a huge Temnoceran that serves as the final monster that can be unlocked in "Monster Hunter Destiny: Strange Planet". It uses powerful alien technology to defend itself, but is usually peaceful. Its head is guarded against attack thanks to its four weapons. These weapons can be knocked off of it and carved, but only once each. English: Titan Dweevil Japanese: ?? Latin: Mandarachnia gargantium In-Game Information A peaceful insect thought to be from another world. It carries large mechanical components that are used as weapons of mass destruction if the creature is angered. It only uses its weapons for defense, and rarely strays outside its lair. Basic Information Monster Class: Temnoceran Weakness: none, Fire when close to death Element: Fire, Thunder, Water Status Ailments: Fireblight, Thunderblight, Waterblight, Iceblight (A-Rank), Bad Poison, Stun (A-Rank) Habitats: Weapons Factory Behavior: *Cannot restore stamina - recovers it after becoming enraged *Becomes much slower when low on stamina *The lights on its weapons shine bright when enraged *Never uses elemental attacks unless enraged *Turns pale orange when close to death and becomes weak to Fire *Moves slowly when calm, quickly when enraged Physiology and Behavior The Titan Dweevil is a titanic Temnoceran about the same size as Shen Gaoren. Because of its size and heavy weapons that it lugs around, it is very slow. However, it has been known to become frighteningly fast when enraged. It is generally a peaceful monster, but it utilizes four weapons of mass destruction when it goes on a rampage. It is clad in a metallic blue shell that changes color when any of its weapons are activated. When it becomes close to death, the shell will deteriorate and reveal orange flesh underneath. The Titan Dweevil is a hazard to the environment, but it is extremely rare. They prefer artificial habitats to natural ones, and are attracted to shiny things. This behavior is what may lead it to possess weapons in the first place. In Monster Hunter Destiny Introductory Cutscene Location: Weapons Factory Area 1 Synopsis: Through a corridor in the Weapons Factory, a metallic leg comes into view, producing a heavy *thud* as it hits the ground. The view shifts to the back of the creature, showing it as an immense spider-like creature just before the camera fades. Soon, the hunter is walking through the same corridor in the Weapons Factory, looking around at the spacious hallway in wonder. He/she exits the hall and comes to a wide-open, arena-like space. With a start, the hunter sees the Titan Dweevil standing there in the center as if waiting for him/her. The Temnoceran roars and raises its claws dramatically, then digs down into the concrete below it and pulls out two devices. It fixates the devices onto its head, then digs out two more contraptions. It spreads its claws and roars again, and the hunt begins. Available Quests G-Rank The Hunt to End all Hunts: *''Goal'': Hunt a Titan Dweevil *''Location'': Weapons Factory *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Odd Explorer *''Description'': I have tried hiring all other "hunters" in the area to slay this beast of apocalyptic proportions, but all have fled before me when I brought the dire news. Please, you are the only "hunter" that can slay the Titan Dweevil before it destroys this world! A-Rank The Power-Hungry Horror: *''Goal'': Hunt a Titan Dweevil *''Location'': Weapons Factory *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Odd Explorer *''Description'': The Titan Dweevil was not slain as first thought - it has returned, and is on a rampage with its terrible weapons. "Hunter", you must come to my aid one last time. This beast has to be killed if this world is to survive its ire! Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G-Rank Body x3: Dweevil Cortex, Dweevil Limb, Dweevil Chopper, Hvy Dweevil Fang Weapons x4: Dweevil Wire (electric weapon), Dweevil Coal (fire weapon), Dweevil Ice (water weapon), Dweevil Gas (poison weapon) Break Head: Hvy Dweevil Fang x2, Dweevil Cortex x2, Dweevil Mantle Break Pincers x2: Dweevil Chopper, Dweevil Chopper x2 Item Drop: Soldier's Pheromones, Dweevil Cortex A-Rank Body x3: Dweevil Spondylus, Dweevil Joint, Dweevil Gnasher, Dweevil Injector, Dweevil Cortex Weapons x4: Dweevil Coil (electric weapon), Dweevil Carbon (fire weapon), Dweevil Crystal (water weapon), Dweevil Toxin (poison weapon) Break Head: Dweevil Injector x2, Dweevil Spondylus x2, Dweevil DarkSaph Break Pincers x2: Dweevil Gnasher, Dweevil Chopper x2, Dweevil Gnasher x2 Item Drop: Soldier's Pheromones, Dweevil Spondylus Item Descriptions G': *'Dweevil Cortex: Nothing can get through this shell without difficulty. So hard and shiny it is likened to metal. *'Dweevil Limb': Part of a Titan Dweevil leg. The carapace is durable, but the meat is soft and delicious. *'Dweevil Chopper': The pincer of a Titan Dweevil. Relatively small, but can chop a hunter in half with minimal effort! *'Hvy Dweevil Fang': This fang is normally tucked away, but it injects a liquefying venom that lets the Dweevil slurp up its dinner. *'Dweevil Mantle': A strange yet alluring carapace formed inside the Titan Dweevil. Polished a blackish-blue color that instills fear. *'Dweevil Wire': Comes from a shocking weapon. Its metallic properties conduct electricity efficiently. *'Dweevil Coal': Comes from a scorching weapon. It is still hot even after being removed from the furnace. *'Dweevil Ice': Comes from a soaking weapon. No one knows how it can turn ice into water and still be cold. *'Dweevil Gas': Comes from a suffocating weapon. A strange fog that acts as harmless laughing gas in small quantities. A': *'Dweevil Spondylus: Is this natural, or another form of the Titan Dweevil's scavenged alien technology? We may never know. *'Dweevil Joint': The full, monstrous leg of the Titan Dweevil. It is so titanic that it could feed an entire army. *'Dweevil Gnasher': A gnashing pincer that spells doom for anything too small in relation to the Titan Dweevil! *'Dweevil Injector': Rarely used in battle, this fang pumps prey full of venom for easier digestion. *'Dweevil DarkSaph': A sapphire that freezes the spirit and fills the mind with raw fear. Few have the courage to look upon it with bravery. *'Dweevil Coil': Comes from a shocking weapon. Its unique technology both produces and amplifies electricity to deadly effect. *'Dweevil Carbon': Comes from a scorching weapon. Somehow, it is both fuel for and a product of massively-hot fires. *'Dweevil Crystal': Comes from a soaking weapon. Unable to be melted completely, so is spat out as water and ice combined. *'Dweevil Toxin': Comes from a suffocating weapon. The threshold between harmless and harmful is worryingly small. Attacks Normal Claw Swing: Simply lashes out with its pincer. Claw Hook: Similarly to Nerscylla, it lets out a short roar and then swiftly lashes out by swinging its pincer to the side. Claw Thrash: Roars and rears one pincer back, then swipes with that pincer before immediately swiping with the other pincer. Sideswipe: Similarly to Shogun Ceanataur, takes a few paces sideways and lashes out with a claw attack. If the target is far away, it will walk as far as it can toward the hunter before doing its slash. Stomp: Raises a leg and then pounds the ground heavily with it. Fire Spew: When enraged, it unhooks a flamethrower from its left side and turns bright red in color. Then it lowers the flamethrower and spews a huge stream of fire while slowly swinging the flamethrower back and forth. When low on health, the fire stream will reach twice as far. (Fireblight) Poison Streams: When enraged, it unhooks a gas emitter from its backside and turns dark purple in color. Then it presses the gas emitter to the ground and releases three swirling streams of poison gas that extend across the entire area. When low on health, there will be four streams that randomly change direction during the duration of the attack. (Bad Poison) Electric Field: When enraged, it unhooks a lightbulb-like contraption from its head and turns radiant yellow in color. Then it holds the contraption in front of it and releases a large amount of electric orbs that scatter around it. Then, powerful electric currents connect the orbs together and create an electric field. When low on health, the electric field will form immediately instead of waiting for the orbs to scatter. (Thunderblight) Watery Rain: When enraged, it unhooks a water faucet from its right side and turns sea blue in color. Then it holds the faucet high in the air and begins raining watery spheres down upon the area. When low on health, it will fire these spheres at a very rapid pace. (Waterblight) Roar: Raises its pincers and emits a deafening roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. A-Rank Only Fire Spew: Can now do it when not enraged. (Fireblight) Poison Streams: Can now do it when not enraged. (Bad Poison) Electric Field: Can now do it when not enraged. (Thunderblight) Watery Rain: Can now do it when not enraged. (Waterblight) Meteor Shower: Stomps each of its legs on the ground once, very slowly, while unhooking its flamethrower and turning bright red. The Titan Dweevil will then hold it above its head and spew a massive jet of fire high into the air. Fireballs then begin to fall all around the area, which explode in a wide detonation radius when they hit the ground. (Fireblight) Poison Barrier: Stomps each of its legs on the ground once, very slowly, while unhooking its gas emitter and turning dark purple. The Titan Dweevil will then hold it directly in front of it and stomp in a relatively rapid circle while spraying poison gas around it. When its body is hidden by poison, it then roars and blows the poison gas across the area in all directions. (Bad Poison) Blinding Doom: Stomps each of its legs on the ground once, very slowly, while unhooking its electric contraption and turning radiant yellow. The Titan Dweevil will then hold it underneath it and produce a sizzling electric field directly beneath it, which begins to travel up its legs. After a few seconds of this, the electric field will explode in a very wide circumference around it, similarly to Diorekkusu. A blinding glow is then released, which encompasses the whole area. (Thunderblight, Stun) Burst Beam: Stomps each of its legs on the ground once, very slowly, while unhooking its water faucet and turning sea blue. The Titan Dweevil will then hold it directly in front of it, charge it up (visible as air currents being sucked into the weapon), and then fire a massive beam of water and ice that it moves slowly to the side for several seconds. (Waterblight, Iceblight) Equipment Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +20 *Thunder +20 *Ice +20 *Earth (0) *Sky (0) *Dragon +20 Skills: Peak Performance, Blightproof, Awaken, Stamina Recovery Up, Pyrophobia A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -25 *Water +30 *Thunder +30 *Ice +30 *Earth +10 *Sky +10 *Dragon +30 Skills: Blightproof, Awaken, Carving Expert, Super Luck, Pyrophobia Weapons Great Sword Wired Weevil: *Raw Damage - 1196 *Elemental Damage - 270 Thunder *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 10 *Requires - Dweevil Wire x1, Dweevil Cortex x5, Dweevil Chopper x3 Wired Weevil+: *Raw Damage - 1335 *Elemental Damage - 310 Thunder *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 15 *Requires - Meldspar Ore x10, Dweevil Limb x4, Dweevil Cortex x9, Dweevil Wire x2 Shock Blazer: *Raw Damage - 1560 *Elemental Damage - 340 Thunder *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 15 *Requires - Dweevil Spondylus x6, Dweevil Coil x1, Dweevil Gnasher x5, Dweevil DarkSaph x1 Shock Therapist: *Raw Damage - 1647 *Elemental Damage - 380 Thunder *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 20 *Requires - Dweevil Coil x3, Dweevil Gnasher x7, Gunlance Volatile Venom: Volatile Venom+: Toxic Freeze: Comedy Bomb: Insect Glaive Spear Soaker: Spear Soaker+: Frigid Solution: Monster Pump: Heavy Bowgun Pyro Power: Pyro Power+: Flaming Thunder: Flare Cannon: Notes *The Titan Dweevil is the final boss of "Pikmin 2". *Its Latin name means "gargantuan hand arachnid". *Before its head can be broken, its weapons must be knocked off of it by dealing damage to them. However, it can pick up the weapons when it becomes enraged. *The Titan Dweevil's A-Rank weapons are named after the weapons it uses in battle - the Flare Cannon (flamethrower), Comedy Bomb (gas emitter), Shock Therapist (electric contraption), and Monster Pump (water faucet). *Both armor sets introduce the skill Pyrophobia, which decreases Fire-element resistance by -50 when health is below 25%. *The Titan Dweevil's A-Rank armor is the only A-Rank armor that gets a -10 increase in Fire-element resistance, instead of a +10 increase. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Temnoceran Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255